Comme de la glace sous les ponts
by Eysthm
Summary: Peut-être qu'une part d'elle-même se confortait dans cette image de martyr. Mais alors qu'elle attendait sur le pas de la porte et dans un froid glacial, elle savait qu'elle était tout, sauf la victime.


**Titre **: Comme de la glace sous les ponts

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à Ryan Murphy ou à la FOX je ne sais trop.

**Résumé **: Peut-être qu'une part d'elle-même se confortait dans cette image de martyr. Mais une alors qu'elle attendait sur le pas de la porte et dans un froid glacial, elle savait qu'elle était tout, sauf la victime.

**Notes **: Ca peut sentir un peu comme le Violet Hill de Coldplay, c'est vrai que j'ai lu les paroles en écrivant ce one-shot, paradoxalement, l'idée m'est venue à l'écoute d'une autre chanson en fait, Louder Than Thunder de ... ça va me revenir … The Devil Wears Prada. Un groupe de musique comme son nom ne le laisse pas suggérer. Les deux sont des chouettes morceaux de toute façon. 

* * *

><p>Tout était silencieux, personne dans les rues, le blanc immaculé de la neige avait recouvert les routes et les toits. L'hiver n'était pas particulièrement rude, c'était un hiver comme un autre avec son lot de flotte et de ciels gris. De brises glaciales. Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle.<p>

Sur le porche de la maison, Santana se tenait recroquevillée, les bras passés autour de ses genoux afin de se tenir chaud. Elle était assise là depuis un moment déjà, mais rien n'était venu interrompre ses méditations. C'était elle. Et le silence. Omniprésent.

De temps à autre une voiture passait plus loin dans la rue, seul signe de vie en ce soir de Décembre. Ses phares illuminaient le seuil un bref instant et replongeaient la scène dans l'obscurité. L'unique lumière de la Lune était trop vague et lointaine que pour donner un quelconque éclairage sur la ville. Tout revenait à l'identique, comme si jamais perturbé.

Il y avait bien de la lumière à vrai dire. Dans les foyers, émanant des maisons, mais certainement pas dans la rue. Et certainement pas ce soir. Derrière-elle, les fenêtres diffusaient comme une promesse impossible de réconfort auquel elle tournait délibérément le dos. Elle restait là, parce que quelque part, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour enfouir son sentiment de culpabilité.

Ses dents tremblaient et les muscles de son dos étaient péniblement crispés alors qu'elle tentait de lutter tant bien que mal contre un froid qui l'avait maintenant pénétrée jusqu'à la moelle. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, et son mince T-Shirt de coton ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Mais elle se sentait mieux assise ici, non pas que le bois humide du porche eut quoi que ce soit de plus confortable qu'un canapé au coin de la cheminée, mais elle ne se sentait pas le mérite de pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait sale, comme souillée, et sa présence au-delà de la porte ne devait simplement pas être.

Malgré le vent et le froid ambiant elle sentait toujours son odeur comme colée à sa peau. Ce parfum de Cologne mêlée à celle de la sueur et du sexe. Quelque part c'était viscéral et elle se sentait toujours le besoin de retourner entre ses draps, mais l'extase de l'instant achevé, les choses redevenaient vides de sens et elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle délaissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Brittany la laissait faire et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour filer là où son désir de l'instant la menait, mai aussitôt l'acte fini et le désir consumé, la culpabilité s'emparait d'elle à nouveau. C'était comme un monstre logé dans son ventre et lui rappelant sans cesse, et à chaque fois de manière plus persistante, qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne trouverait pas de solution à son problème.

Mais y avait-il seulement un problème ? Les choses étaient comme elles étaient et il n'y avait nul besoin de leur trouver ni causes ni conséquences.

Se séparer de ses sentiments, elle l'avait appris d'expérience, était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Mais ce soir, même le froid ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Elle le savait, sa lutte était veine et n'avait aucun sens. Elle pourrait être en ce moment-même dans son propre lit, à dormir plus ou moins paisiblement, lavée à l'eau chaude de tout souvenir. Mais sa maison était trop vide et trop inhospitalière, elle avait besoin d'un endroit où elle pourrait presque imaginer la chaleur de cet autre corps contre le sien. Plus petit, plus frêle, mais plus sincère et réconfortant que tout autre.

Elle n'entrerait pas cependant la seule idée de voir se mêler l'odeur de sueur de Puck et celle douce et suave de Brittany lui donnait la nausée. Le porche était un compromis qu'elle s'était autorisé.

Derrière-elle la porte s'ouvrit et Brittany apparut dans l'encadrement, son visage loin de l'habituel regard innocent que Santana s'était accoutumé à voir au lycée. Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement et Brittany pris la parole.

« Tu finis toujours par revenir. »

Santana restait silencieuse.

« Ils disent que ce n'est pas particulièrement le moment pour rester dehors. J'imagine qu'il ne fait pas spécialement chaud. »

« Britt … Je -»

« Je sais. Santana. » la coupa Brittany.

Non, elle ne savait définitivement pas. Elle ne savait définitivement pas que les barrières qu'elle avait passé des années à ériger étaient en train de s'effondrer, chaque morceau s'effondrant violement, mais sans un son. Elle ne savait définitivement pas que chaque jour, la volonté de Santana à leur résister s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et que cette peur la hantait sans cesse, comme une ombre colle à un corps. Une ombre qu'elle apprenait à apprivoiser. Santana qui avait tourné la tête et relevé ses yeux vers Brittany, les reposa sur la route enneigée qui lui faisait face. Les fragrances d'une senteur qu'elle identifiait clairement comme appartenant à la jeune blonde commençaient à lui parvenir, et paradoxalement, elle ne savait pas si l'odeur allégeait ses peines où lui serrait le cœur encore plus que possible.

"Si tu dois rester quelque part, je te laisse le salon pour ce soir. Sache simplement que je le fais d'abord pour moi. Ils appellent ça apaiser sa conscience, je ne sais pas si ça te parle.

La brune n'avait toujours pas bougé sur le palier, sans réponse, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé suites aux dernières paroles. Brittany était tellement plus que ce qu'elle montrait en dehors de leur relation. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler ce soir, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui faire face ce soir, prévoir n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait. Et ce soir n'échappait définitivement pas à la règle. Brittany avait consciemment frappé une corde sensible dans l'espoir de tirer finalement une réaction de Santana. Mais pour la énième fois, rien n'en sortit.

« Tu finis toujours par revenir. » lui fit remarquer la blonde en s'éloignant dans sa propre maison. Sa voix laissait filtrer une énième déception. « Mais je me demande même pourquoi. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais Santana ne bougea pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour les deux dernières heures. La porte derrière elle était restée ouverte et l'air froid s'infiltrait vicieusement dans la maison. Elle rabattit la porte avec précaution et repris sa position sur le perron.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faisait plus chaud dehors.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu =)<p>

Désolée pour toute erreur possible, je ne me suis relue qu'un petit nombre de fois et cette fois je publie sans beta. Je suis donc l'heureuse propriétaire de toute erreur commise.

Si vous avez apprécié, faites-le moi savoir, j'écris pas mal de ce genre de bidules et il se pourrait que j'en poste d'autres. Doux euphémisme, j'étais en train d'en rédiger un autre pas plus tard que ce matin.


End file.
